Morgana Macawber
Morgana Macawber is a major character from the Darkwing Duck TV show and comic books. Design Morgana is designed as a horror movie femme fatale. Her on-screen look includes elements of The Bride of Frankenstein (hair), Morticia Addams (hidden feet), and various other movie creations. Likewise, her persona screams of horror movie goddesses, switching rapidly from the sultry purr of a succubus to the roaring unstable scream of Shakespeare's three witches. She is some mix of vampire and witch, as she engages in conjurations of a witch or sorceress, but is accompanied with insectan and bat familiars (Eek, Squeak, and Archie the spider) as a vampire would be. And, of course, she bewitches Darkwing just like a succubus or Bride of Dracula would. Onscreen, she is usually referred to as a witch or sorceress. Personality Originally an evil sorceress, Morgana changed her ways and became a romantic interest for Darkwing, as well as joining up with the Justice Ducks. Morgana is shown to possess a very short temper at times, especially when Darkwing has a hard time trusting her, which is shown in the season one episode "My Valentine Ghoul." She has a huge crush on Darkwing. Appearances ''Darkwing Duck'' Morgana Macawber is Darkwing Duck's sorceress girlfriend. Before she met him, she was originally a criminal, but later reformed. Their attraction was nearly instantaneous from her very first appearance. She is also a member of the Justice Ducks. Like any good or bad witch, she has familiars, including a spider named Archie, and two bats named Eek and Squeak. She has black hair and wears a red dress a lá Bride of Frankenstein. She has earned Darkwing's trust, as she is one of only four characters that he has intentionally revealed his secret identity to. According to Flapping Terror's Interview with Tad Stones, she and Darkwing were intended to get married and have children of their own; Tad even believed it would make for a good spin-off series. The name Macawber is a play on the words "macabre" and "macaw" (even though she seems to be a duck). Family We learn very little about the families of the other characters in the show, but are introduced to Morgana's entire brood in "Monsters R Us," as well as people she refers to as Uncle, Granny and Auntie in "Fungus Amongus." Her father, Moloculo, is very protective of his daughter and dislikes that she is dating a "Normal" or non-magic user. She also has an Aunt called "Aunt Nasty" and a cousin named Globby who both appear again with Moloculo in the episode "Hot Spells," which was pulled from syndication due to the religious implications of the episode. Gallery Trivia *In "Ghoul of My Dreams," we learn that the reason why Morgana had to steal all the money in town is to pay back a student loan she made. Later, we see the school these loans were presumably for, and learn that magic is in fact mostly based in math; hence the heavy loans. *Not once in her appearance in the series have Morgana's feet been shown. *Her eyes sometimes turn red when she gets angry. *Her hairstyle is inspired by Frankenstein's bride. *Morgana is a mixed parody of many comics characters like Doctor Strange and his witch bride Clea, her mother Umar, Agatha Harkness, the Black Queen Selene from Marvel Universe, Scarlet Witch, and Catwoman and Zatana the magician from DC Universe. Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Ducks Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Reformed characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Lovers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Bats Category:Transformed characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters